Parle moi
by Audace
Summary: "Six mois qu'aucun de nous n'a réussi à tirer de lui la moindre réaction. Il ne parle même pas." / "Il m'a parlé, à moi..."


_Bon, vu que je suis parfaitement incapable de rien écrire pendant un temps, il était évident que j'allais me remettre rapidement à quelque chose, même si j'avais fini Décennie Perdue._

_J'ai écrit ce petit – s'étouffe – OS il y a une ou deux semaines et le temps qu'il soit bêta lecturé – mine de rien, treize pages à la recherche d'erreurs, c'est plutôt long – le voilà. J'ai réussi à me remettre ce week end à l'écriture de ma Drarry longue, du coup le premier chapitre devrait bientôt arriver sur le site. Je dirais d'ici la fin de mes vacances, soit autour du 8 mai. Mais en attendant, voilà un OS rien que pour vous, on appréciera la longueur j'espère, j'ai jamais écrit quoique ce soit d'aussi long. Suis fière de moi._

_Côté disclaimer, on se doute que j'ai toujours rien inventé. J'ai un cerveau super imaginatif mais il reste un vrai glandeur (qui a dit comme moi ? Non mais vous allez pas bien ! Bon, oui, j'avoue, je suis une énorme flemmarde, mais je suis la seule à avoir le droit de le dire enfin !) donc il préfère aller choper les personnages et univers des autres, en l'occurrence tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'idée qu'est rien qu'à moi et qu'on me prendra pas ! *Celui qui essaye, j'appelle Tata Bella pour qu'elle l'Endolorise un peu et me laisse le plaisir de finir le travail*_

_**Parle-moi**_

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Comme de nombreux matins, il se demanda qui avait eu l'idée stupide de peindre les murs et plafonds avec des couleurs aussi criardes. Un hôpital, c'était glauque ; et même si les murs étaient peints en bleu turquoise faussement joyeux plutôt que dans l'habituel blanc cassé déprimant, ça restait glauque. Enfin au fond, il s'en fichait. Peu importe la couleur du plafond, peu importe la couleur des murs, celle du ciel ou celle de ses yeux. Le monde avait perdu ses couleurs. Lui, il avait perdu son identité.

Il se leva et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil, face à la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris ce matin. Le monde était gris tous les jours, pas vraiment une couleur, mais plutôt comme un vide, incolore justement. Il posa ses pieds au bord du fauteuil et son menton sur ses genoux repliés. Puis il se perdit dans la contemplation d'un paysage morne, sans vie. Triste. Comme lui.

Des arbres sans feuilles se dressaient au loin. L'hiver arrivait déjà ? Cela allait faire six mois qu'il était là... Mais bon, il s'en fichait. Le temps passait, les jours filaient. Les mois et les années s'enchaineraient. Et lui, il resterait là.

Dans cette chambre aux murs turquoise. À se lever tous les matins et à passer ses journées sur ce fauteuil un peu mité. Il y vivrait. Il y veillerait. Il ne sortirait jamais de cet hôpital. Sortir, ce serait vivre. Il en avait perdu le goût.

Sa vie, elle n'existait plus. Désormais, il se levait chaque matin pour s'asseoir et observer ce paysage sans intérêt. À un moment, viendrait une infirmière qui l'obligerait à se lever pour aller se laver. Puis il se rassiérait, grignoterait un morceau dans l'assiette qui lui serait donnée et se replongerait dans la contemplation à travers la fenêtre. Il le ferait tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que le souffle qui faisait battre son cœur s'éteigne de lui même.

Demain n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un tout, composé d'une multitude d'«aujourd'hui» qui se suivrait indéfiniment, chaque geste se répétant sans changement. Cela ne le gênait pas. Il s'en fichait.

L'infirmière arriva. Il ne bougea pas. Au loin, il apercevait deux enfants qui jouaient tranquillement, profitant de leur liberté. Innocents chanceux. Ignorants malheureux.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec des gestes doux, comme s'il était un animal qui risquait de s'enfuir au moindre mouvement brusque. Il n'était pas un animal. Seulement un homme brisé...

« Monsieur Potter, c'est l'heure de votre douche. »

Potter... Le Sauveur, le Survivant, l'Élu. Celui dont le nom était prononcé avec déférence. Celui à qui des gens vouaient quasiment un culte. Celui qui avait tué Voldemort. C'était son nom. C'était lui.

Il ne voulait pas être Potter. Il ne voulait plus rien. Un homme sans volonté...

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois entré, il tourna le dos au miroir et se déshabilla rapidement. Il plongea sous l'eau froide en frissonnant et tourna le bouton pour qu'elle devienne glaciale. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les extrémités de ses doigts, alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Lorsqu'elles virèrent au bleu, il coupa l'eau et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette un peu rêche qui lui irrita la peau. Les doigts bleus et la peau rendue rouge par les frottements de la serviette, il se rhabilla tout aussi vite et ressortit, allant se rasseoir sur son siège.

Il senti le regard compatissant que l'infirmière posa sur lui en sortant. Comme s'il était un malade. Il n'était pas malade. Il était juste vide... Si vide.

Il n'était plus rien. Une carcasse, une enveloppe. Il n'avait plus de volonté, plus d'envies, plus de désirs.

Il n'était plus personne. Un rien, un vide, un corps sans esprit. Quelqu'un d'idolâtré, qui ne savait même pas qui il était.

Même ses amis avaient cessés de venir le voir. Il les comprenait. Pourquoi venir le voir, puisqu'il n'était personne ? Il ne valait pas la peine qu'on perde du temps pour lui...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas reçu de visite ? Il ne savait pas... Il ne comptait pas les jours. Pas les heures non plus. Quelle importance ? Le temps n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il passait, il filait. Un jour, il s'arrêterait et emporterait Harry. Il attendait ce moment. Peut être qu'au seuil de la mort, il se sentirait vivant ?

C'était si paradoxal... La seule chose qui intéressait le brun, c'était la Mort. L'idée de mourir était la seule qui le faisait rester en vie. Il ne devait pas la chercher. Un jour, c'est elle qui s'approcherait de lui. Il l'attendait. Tous les jours, il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil et attendait qu'elle vienne le voir, qu'elle l'arrache à cette vie si fade.

Elle était la seule chose qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Il avait perdu le droit de régir sa vie, le jour où il avait volé celle d'un autre. Bien sûr, c'était pour le plus grand bien. Bien sûr, c'était nécessaire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas celui qui avait lancé le sort de mort. Et alors ? Le résultat était le même... Il avait tué.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il était le Héros. Tuer avait sauvé. Oui, il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies. Et il avait perdu son âme.

Il était fort. Il s'était battu pour la Liberté. Il l'avait rendue aux opprimés. Il était glorifié. On lui avait remis de nombreuses médailles. C'était si merveilleux. Il s'était sacrifié, il avait donné son enfance, son innocence, pour la vie de plusieurs milliers de gens.

S'il avait laissé transparaitre ses émotions, un amer sourire aurait déchiré ses traits. Lui, un sacrifié ? Oui, mais pas volontairement. S'il avait été fort, il aurait été capable de supporter. De supporter cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Ce sentiment qui le tuait à petit feu. Il n'était pas fort... Il était faible. Et il s'en fichait.

Un jour, la Mort viendrait. Et faible ou fort, elle l'emmènerait loin de ce monde insipide, loin de sa culpabilité.

Il n'était pas un héros. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce respect, dans la voix de l'infirmière, chaque matin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le silence. Il voulait le silence. Il voulait l'oubli. Il voulait la mort. Sa propre mort.

Il posa la main sur la fenêtre face à lui. La fenêtre était glacée. Il eut froid. Il s'en fichait. Le froid était la seule chose qu'il ressentait.

Sa tête cogna le carreau à son tour. Il avait encore plus froid. Cela lui sembla bizarre, il croyait que l'hôpital disposait d'un bon chauffage. C'était peut être la Mort qui venait enfin. L'hypothermie. Pourquoi pas ? Il se fichait de la façon dont il allait mourir. Du moment qu'il quittait ce monde.

Il posa sa joue contre la vitre, pour bénéficier du froid au maximum. L'air glacial, la fraicheur du verre contre sa peau. Tout cela lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Ça le changeait de d'habitude.

La porte derrière lui grinça et il se redressa. Personne ne passait à ce moment de la journée. L'infirmière dévouée et respectueuse ne devait pas passer avant l'heure du repas, et Harry savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il se cala bien au fond de son fauteuil en espérant passer inaperçu. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui témoigne encore une déférence qu'il ne méritait pas.

Visiblement, la personne qui était entrée ne le vit pas, le fauteuil étant dos à la porte, mais ne sortit pas pour autant. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et Harry devina aux bruits qu'il entendit qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Il se demanda de qui il s'agissait, mais il s'en fichait aussi. Il n'allait pas se lever pour une personne quelconque qui semblait avoir cru la chambre inoccupée tant elle était impersonnelle.  
>Des pas se firent entendre et Harry se tendit en reconnaissant ceux de son infirmière.<p>

« Monsieur Potter, pourquoi la porte est-elle ouver... Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Harry devina qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de l'intrus dans sa chambre.

« Veuillez quitter la chambre de Monsieur Potter. » Ajouta-t-elle alors.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Questionna l'intrus.

Harry se rembrunit en entendant la voix de l'intrus. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'un passé révolu il y avait bien longtemps... Quelqu'un d'Avant. Ce temps qu'il voulait oublier.

Des bruits se firent à nouveau entendre, fonçant vers lui, puis le fauteuil tourna brusquement et Harry fit face à l'inconnu. Il plongea son regard vide dans un autre bien connu.

« Potter ? » Souffla l'intrus, estomaqué.

Harry vit les yeux sonder les siens, de même qu'il le faisait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il lui paraissait tellement détruit. Ce n'était pas le même homme que d'habitude. Il semblait si faible. Si sans défense. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été si limpides face à Harry. Il connaissait si bien ce regard qu'il était troublé de le voir si près de lui, sans aucune trace de haine mais laissant transparaître une tristesse si grande. Inconsciemment, machinalement, peut être un peu pour le réconforter, peut être un peu pour se rassurer, tel un instrument bien rodé, il chuchota la réponse...

« Malefoy. »

L'infirmière se précipita vers eux.

« Monsieur, veuillez laisser Monsieur Potter en paix. Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Cette aile est sécurisée, vous n'avez rien à y faire sans autorisation.. »

Le contact se brisa lorsqu'elle empoigna le bras de Malefoy et qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il sortit rapidement, sous son babillage incessant. Sur le pas de la porte, il jeta un dernier regard à Harry, toujours dans son fauteuil à moitié retourné, et une seule question s'imposa à lui. _Qu'était devenu Potter ?_

Malefoy parti, l'infirmière se précipita autour du brun en continuant à bavasser, sans qu'Harry ne réagisse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut partie à son tour qu'il laissa un faible sourire apparaître sur son visage...

* * *

><p>Les quelques personnes autour de lui partirent en lui pressant une épaule ou en lui adressant quelques mots de réconfort. Un pli amer déforma sa bouche. Toutes leurs condoléances. Qu'en avait-il à faire de leurs condoléances ? Que changeraient-elles ? Il était orphelin, avec ou sans leur pitié.<p>

Blaise se posta quelques minutes à ses côtés, sans un mot ni un geste, sachant parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait le blond. Il avait vécu ça, lui aussi. Le noir signifiait ainsi son soutien à Drago, sans s'embarrasser de mots qui ne réconfortaient pas, ou d'étreintes inutiles. Il avait perdu sa mère, la seule femme qui l'ait jamais aimé. Des mots, des étreintes ou des actes n'y changerait rien, seul le temps avait le pouvoir de faire cicatriser ce genre de blessure.

Lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, il partit à son tour avec un léger signe de tête, laissant Drago seul. Le blond laissa l'eau dégouliner le long de son corps. Il sentait les gouttes s'abattre sur sa tête. Il les sentait couler le long de son visage. Se perdre avec ses larmes.

Il pleurait. Elle avait été la seule à croire en lui, à lui laisser sa chance. Elle avait été la seule à voir, que derrière son masque de parfait Malefoy, il y avait quelqu'un. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus là.

Maintenant, il était seul. Désespérément seul, sans personne qui puisse comprendre, qui puisse entendre, son cri, son appel à l'aide. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait eu besoin d'elle, son soutien et son amour pour sortir du cercle Mangemort. Désormais, la guerre finie depuis le mois de mai et l'année arrivant à décembre, il cherchait à montrer au monde qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort rescapé par un détournement vicieux des procédures, mais réellement quelqu'un de bien.

Mais en réalité, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il était juste un gosse perdu, sans sa mère. Seul. Et c'était à lui de se reconstruire. Sans savoir où aller, sans savoir comment faire. Complètement perdu.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la tombe de sa mère et laissa ses larmes glisser sur ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau. Sa main se posa sur l'inscription gravée dans la stèle en marbre blanc qu'il lui avait faite ériger. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de son vivant. Lorsque son père était là, il n'en avait pas le droit, la guerre terminée, il avait cru avoir le temps de vivre avec elle, d'apprendre peu à peu à exprimer ses sentiments.

Et elle était morte. Sans qu'il le lui ait dit. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, même si ses yeux le lui criaient. Dans la mort, il le lui avait fait marquer sur la pierre, pour qu'elle le sache tout de même. Sa main suivit les contours de son épitaphe, sa bouche laissa sortir les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû refouler.

« Je t'aime, Maman. »

Il posa la tête contre le marbre et resta dans cette position pendant longtemps. La pluie se calma mais il ne bougea pas. Le soleil revint peu à peu, puis déclina, sans qu'il ne parte, sans qu'un seul de ses muscles n'amorce un mouvement. Où irait-il ? Il ne savait pas...

Lorsque la nuit allait tomber, une main se posa sur son épaule. Les yeux marrons de Blaise échangèrent avec les siens, compatirent à sa douleur car lui aussi l'avait connue, puis le noir lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Drago qui accepta son aide puis l'autre le fit transplaner jusque chez lui.

Ils apparurent dans un immense salon et le blond se lova au fond d'un fauteuil tandis que son ami lui tendait un chocolat chaud et une couverture. Drago prit alors conscience du fait qu'il frissonnait à cause de ses vêtements trempés et le remercia d'un regard. Blaise le laissa tranquille dans la pièce en disant avoir à faire ailleurs. C'était probablement faux, mais Drago avait besoin d'être seul et Blaise le comprenait. Perdre sa mère est plus que douloureux, surtout quand on n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître à cause de la guerre.

Drago savoura doucement le liquide chaud, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée allumée face à lui, alors que ses vêtements séchaient. Les mains sur le bol brulant et enfoncé dans le chaleureux siège, il appréciait le réconfort que lui apportait Blaise par son soutien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de grandes effusions ou de discours superflus, juste de quelques actes silencieux qui montraient qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

Sa mère morte, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Drago. Cette amitié forte, qu'il savait indestructible, mais loin d'être suffisante. Certes, il avait l'immense fortune de sa mère, la villa qu'ils avaient achetée ensembles. Certes, il était riche et avait un chouette job au Ministère. Mais à part ça ? À part Blaise, il était seul.

Jamais plus sa mère ne lui sourirait doucement le matin. Jamais plus elle ne le prendrait dans ses bras lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir, après avoir passé la journée à bosser et à montrer qu'il n'était pas un méchant Mangemort qui allait manger tous les gens sur son passage. Jamais plus il ne pourrait profiter de sa présence au quotidien. Et il ne se rendait compte de combien il avait besoin d'elle qu'une fois qu'elle n'était plus là.

Un craquement sortit de la cheminée et trois ombres apparurent alors que Drago sautait sur ses pieds, agrippant fermement sa baguette. L'une des ombres s'avança vers lui et trébucha, s'écroulant lamentablement au sol en laissant derrière elle des particules de suie.

« Ron ! Purée, tu pourrais faire attention ! » S'écria une des apparitions.

Alors que celle au sol se relevait en grommelant, la baguette de la troisième personne se leva et les poussières disparurent, laissant à Drago le bonheur d'apercevoir..

« Weasley, Weasley, Granger. » Salua-t-il froidement en faisant savoir sa présence.

Les trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et laissèrent apparaître leur stupéfaction. Puis le visage du plus jeune des fils se teinta de rouge et il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Gin' ! Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés chez Malefoy ? Comment est-ce que tu connais l'adresse de cette fouine ramassis de Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que... »

« On est pas chez Malefoy, Ron ! Je sais pas ce qu'il fiche ici mais tu te calmes maintenant ! » Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton colérique puis elle se tourna vers le blond « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, une réponse acérée sur le bout de la langue, mais fut coupé par l'entrée dans la pièce de son ami.

« Je l'ai invité Ginny. » Dit-il sobrement en enlaçant la rousse « Weasley, Granger, bienvenue. »

Les yeux de Ron passèrent rapidement du bras de Blaise autour de la taille de sa sœur au visage de sa sœur qui ne réagissait pas et ne se détachait pas de l'étreinte. Son visage et ses oreilles rougirent encore plus.

« Ron, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te présenter Blaise, mon petit-ami. » Le coupa Ginny, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'exprimer son opinion.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, resta béat quelques secondes, puis la referma. Avant de la rouvrir de nouveau, rester muet et la refermer. Puis recommença. Puis éclata.

« Putain Gin' ! C'est quoi ça ? Je connais Zabini ! C'est un Mangemort ! C'est... »

Blaise serra les poings rageusement sous le flot d'insultes. Toujours les mêmes. Parce qu'ils étaient nés du mauvais côté et avaient reçu la Marque de force, les gens les haïssaient. Ginny posa une main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant et fusilla son frère du regard.

« Ron, ta gueule. » Siffla-t-elle « Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne le connais pas, et si tu ne te tais pas, je l'autorise à te casser le nez. »

« Enfin Gin' ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais qui c'est ! Ce qu'il nous a fait ! Tu.. » Continua-t-il.

La main de Ginny se retira et celle de Blaise rencontra brusquement le visage du roux. Ron recula en titubant et Hermione l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil alors que le silence prenait place dans la pièce.

De son côté, Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Son regard passait du roux assis et Hermione qui soignait son nez que Blaise lui avait cassé, à Ginny qui s'occupait de la main du noir en jetant des regards colériques vers son frère.

« Tu l'as mérité, Ron. » Dit soudainement Hermione, brisant le silence.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Enfin Mione ! C'est Zabini ! Ginny ne peut pas... »

« Ron, je te conseille de te taire, sinon tu vas te reprendre un coup. C'est Zabini, oui. Mais je pense que ta sœur est digne de confiance, si elle l'a choisi il ne doit pas être aussi pourri que tu le penses. » Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Blaise et en observant sa main « Un peu de glace et ça passera, la magie ne servirait pas à grand chose, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu as une belle droite, mais évite d'en abuser dans les jours qui viendront, tes phalanges risqueraient de ne pas supporter. » Constata-t-elle.

« Merci Hermione. » Déclara la rousse, ses prunelles remplies de gratitude.

La brune hocha la tête avec un air qui disait qu'elle acceptait sans comprendre et qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle soit convaincue. Cependant, le simple fait qu'elle accepte hérissa Ron, qui repartit de plus belle.

« Mione ! Tu peux pas approuver ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'en penserait Harry ? Tu as pensé à Harry, Gin' ? » S'écria-t-il, tout fier de sa répartie.

La rousse darda sur lui un regard glacial alors que celui de la brune se faisait accusateur. Drago se redressa et prêta toute son attention à la scène alors que la plus jeune reprenait la parole d'un air froid. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Potter la veille. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à lui, trop bouleversé par la perte de sa mère, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se demander la raison de la présence du Survivant dans l'hôpital.

« Justement Ron, j'y ai pensé. Harry m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, j'ai le droit de passer à autre chose. Et lui, aurait fait un effort avant de juger et m'aurait fait confiance dans mes choix. Il m'aurait demandée si j'étais heureuse avant de déclarer que j'étais folle. Alors oui Ron, j'y ai pensé. »

« Ron, ça suffit. » Coupa Hermione alors que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer « Ginny a choisi et Harry n'est pas là pour dire quoique ce soit. Bien que je pense aussi qu'il aurait accepté, avec réticences mais il l'aurait fait. Ginny est une grande fille et elle a réfléchit, alors évite de dire trop de bêtises ; Zabini garde peut-être le silence, mais je doute qu'il soit muet. Tais-toi et fais un effort. »

Ron lui jeta un regard de tueur, mais obéit avec une grimace. Il ne voulait vraiment pas goûter à nouveau au crochet droit du noir.

Drago fit passer son regard des uns aux autres, tous mis mal à l'aise par la mention de Potter. Il fronça les sourcils ; mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec ce foutu balafré-sauveur-du-monde pour qu'il termine à Sainte Mangouste et que ses amis réagissent comme ça ?

« Pourquoi il est à Sainte Mangouste, votre copain ? » Demanda-t-il subitement, faisant sursauter les autres qui avaient oublié sa présence.

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, la fouine ! » S'exclama rageusement le propriétaire de la première.

Aux côtés de son frère, Ginny semblait partagée entre son frère et son petit ami et se contenta de poser ses yeux sur le blond, sans exprimer de réelle opinion. Hermione le regardait les yeux plissés, concentrée sur quelque chose qui semblait échapper totalement aux autres. Puis son regard s'éclaira d'une étincelle, montrant qu'elle avait trouvé ce qui clochait. Elle se figea et darda alors un regard glacial sur Drago.

« Comment tu sais ça, Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Pardon ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'il est à Sainte-Mangouste ? » Expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi distante.

Les deux rouquins se tournèrent vers lui, d'un air interrogatif pour l'une et accusateur pour l'autre, tandis que Blaise semblait lui aussi déconcerté. Drago se raidit sous les regards posés sur lui. Il n'aimait ni celui du roux, qui semblait vouloir le lyncher le plus possible, ni celui de la brune, beaucoup trop curieuse.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Granger. » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Bien sûr que si. Harry est mon ami alors ça me regarde. Tandis que toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être au courant... »

« Eh bien je le suis ! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Malefoy ! » Menaça Hermione d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon « Ça nous regarde... »

« J'étais à Sainte Mangouste et les Médicomages venaient de m'annoncer la mort de ma mère, alors je suis entré dans une chambre que je croyais vide pour être seul, sauf que votre petit pote y était. Content ? Ça vous va comme explication ou il faut que je la refasse sous véritasérum ? » Cracha-t-il avec colère.

Le regard chocolat face à lui vacilla.

« Malefoy... Je suis dé.. »

« Je m'en fiche Granger. Tu ne savais pas, mais ça ne t'excuse en rien. La prochaine fois qu'on te dit que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ne t'en mêles pas. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce, évitant la main de Blaise qui tentait de l'attraper.

Il grimpa l'escalier et monta directement vers la Volière, où il s'assit sur un des murets et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.

Il grimaça. Si la dispute entre ces foutus Gryffondors avait réussi à lui éloigner de l'esprit ses tourments, les questions de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elles, les avaient fait réapparaitre au galop. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête derrière lui en commençant à frissonner dans l'air froid de décembre.

« Tu devrais redescendre, Dray. » Annonça la voix de son ami, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je ne crois pas, Blaise. Je devrais plutôt rester ici éternellement, ça serait mieux. Personne à affronter, pas de gens qui me dévisagent d'un air accusateur dans la rue, pas de supérieurs qui n'attendent qu'un simple faux pas pour me pousser dans le vide ou d'imbéciles Gryffondors qui sont trop bornés pour s'émanciper de leurs préjugés. »

« Déjà Dray, on arrête d'insulter les Gryffons ! Ma petite amie en est une, je te rappelle. Je sais, ça va être dur, mais tu seras toujours libre de le faire seul. Je sais combien tu aimes te parler à toi même. Ensuite, pour tous ces imbéciles, c'est à nous de montrer qu'on est meilleurs qu'eux, qu'ils ont tord et qu'on le leur prouvera. Et pour commencer, tu vas descendre avec moi écouter les excuses de cette idiote de Gryf... de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et de son copain, et te réjouir parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que tu adores voir les gens à genoux devant toi. »

Le blond esquissa un faible sourire, secouant la tête mais intérieurement rempli de gratitude envers Blaise et sa façon de remonter le moral des gens, puis il suivit son ami dans les escaliers qu'il avait montés en sens inverse quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les trois Gryffondors – puisqu'il pouvait les calomnier s'il se parlait seul, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! – et se plaça face à une Hermione Granger bien mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le savoir Malefoy, mais je le suis. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, ni t'attaquer, mais... Je suis inquiète. Ça n'excuse rien, mais je suis inquiète pour Harry. On l'est tous en fait. » Corrigea-t-elle avec un regard envers ses amis.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez à l'être. Petit Potter s'est encore fichu dans les ennuis et a filé à Sainte Mangouste, il en sortira sans avoir rien appris et se jettera à nouveau la tête la première dans n'importe quelle quête valeureuse ou non, si tant est que ça lui permette de sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, mais aussi le père pour ne pas avoir à regretter de ne pas être arrivé à temps. »

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent encore un regard avant que la brune ne soupire fortement.

« Justement non Malefoy. On ne sait pas s'il sortira un jour de l'hôpital. Après sa victoire, il s'est peu à peu renfermé sur lui même. Jusqu'à cesser de vouloir nous voir, cesser de sortir... Cesser de nous parler. Un jour, je suis allée chez lui après trois jours sans l'avoir vu. Il n'avait pas bougé de son siège pendant ces trois jours, pas mangé, pas bu. Tout juste respiré. Alors on l'a fait admettre à Sainte Mangouste. On est allé le voir tous les jours et c'était comme s'il ne nous voyait pas. Peu à peu on a cessé d'y aller, parce que ça faisait trop mal de le voir dans cet état en sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Ça fait six mois Malefoy. Six mois qu'aucun de nous n'a réussi à tirer de lui la moindre réaction. Je pense avoir le droit d'être inquiète. Il ne parle même pas. »

La jeune brune se détourna de Drago et se précipita dans les bras de Ron, juste derrière elle, pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Drago laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur les trois Gryffondors à l'air désemparé, puis murmura en réponse quelques mots :

« Il m'a parlé, à moi... »

* * *

><p>Harry agrippa le porte-clés en forme de Donald Duck que lui tendit le Médicomage avec un sourire qui signifiait « vous aurez toutes les informations à l'arrivée » et sentit la sensation du transplanage se répandre en lui.<p>

À l'arrivée, il trembla un peu sur ses jambes et attrapa une rambarde à ses côtés pour ne pas s'écrouler. Plié en deux, il attendit que l'envie de nausée qui le broyait le corps passe puis releva la tête.

Quelques secondes, il laissa transparaître sa surprise en apercevant la splendeur du hall dans lequel il était apparu, puis replaça un masque impénétrable lorsque son regard tomba sur la personne face à lui. Pendant plus de six mois, il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de l'hôpital, et quand il sortait on l'envoyait sans raisons chez Malefoy...

« Bonjour, Potter ! » S'exclama Drago après quelques minutes à être scruté par le brun sans qu'aucune parole ne soient échangée.

Pour seule réponse, le regard posé sur lui sembla s'intensifier. Drago ancra ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de Harry et fut un instant déstabilisé ; le brun semblait tellement... paumé. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, mais étrangement, il semblait dans un état catatonique proche de celui du blond. L'étincelle que Drago avait l'habitude d'y voir, cette rage qu'il avait en le voyant, n'y était plus. Pas plus que l'éternelle joie mêlée à la peur qu'il avait eu de perdre, mourir, ou, pire, voir ses amis mourir. Et toutes ces émotions que Drago avait toujours calomniées, bizarrement, elles lui manquaient maintenant. Potter sans cette étincelle, ce n'était plus Potter. Il voulait retrouver celui qui le haïssait, celui qui lui lançait des regards noirs en le croisant, celui avec lequel il avait de grandes disputes réellement intéressantes parce qu'il ne courbait pas devant Drago. Il voulait retrouver son Potter.

« Bon, puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de questions à poser, je suppose que tu n'attends aucune réponse ? » Charria-t-il en attendant une quelconque réaction.

Sans succès. Le brun laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait dans une main et posa par dessus le magnifique porte-clés de l'hôpital, puis resta bras ballants en plein milieu du hall. Drago secoua la tête en songeant que c'était mal barré, mais qu'au moins ça l'occuperait pendant le mois que son cher patron lui avait donné pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère... Et accessoirement pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs puisqu'il le détestait pour la simple raison qu'il était blond, Malefoy, et le fils de son père.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le blond fit léviter le sac de Harry et partit dans un couloir, enjoignant le brun de le suivre. Il le guida pendant quelques minutes à travers des pièces et des corridors splendides, mais incroyablement impersonnels avant d'arriver dans l'aile Sud du Manoir, celle où il habitait et qui avait vraiment l'air d'un lieu vivant et pas d'un musée. Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter dans un salon somptueux, puis Drago ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre et laissa retomber le sac.

« Bien Potter, voilà ta chambre. Comme tu le comprends, je pense que c'est encore à ta hauteur ça, tu vas rester ici un moment. La salle de bain est sur ta droite, fais comme chez toi. » Dit-il en sortant et laissant le brun seul dans la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur le lit en observant la chambre qui lui était attribuée d'office. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait chez Malefoy, mais entre son Manoir et Sainte Mangouste, il n'était pas vraiment perdant. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce. C'était beaucoup plus chaleureux que l'hôpital en tous cas. Les murs beiges, les tapis rouges et les boiseries sublimes. Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand se retrouvait-il à apprécier de nouveau une pièce comme si des détails futiles avaient une quelconque importance ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte encore ouverte qui donnait sur le salon et par laquelle le blond était sorti. Depuis deux jours en fait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait remis son cerveau en marche. Depuis qu'il avait vu Malefoy dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il l'avait vu sous un jour nouveau, bouleversé par quelque chose, les yeux remplis d'une peine que jamais Harry n'aurait cru voir chez lui. La visite de Malefoy avait tout chamboulé...

Se relevant, Harry entra dans la salle de bain que lui avait désignée Drago et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il ne voulait pas voir changer son monde. Il était très bien à Sainte Mangouste, à se ficher de tout et à attendre la fin. Il ne voulait pas vivre, parce que ça l'obligerait à ne jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il était devenu. D'un geste vif, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau froide. La seule chose qu'il voulait sentir, c'était cela. L'eau glaciale contre sa peau, les frissons que ça lui procurait et la douce torpeur qui l'emportait. Rien que ça.

* * *

><p>Drago releva la tête du bouquin dans lequel il s'était plongé en se demandant pourquoi Potter n'avait pas encore fait des siennes ? Même si Granger et les Weasley lui avaient dit qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées, Drago était persuadé que Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir alors qu'il était séquestré dans son Manoir.<p>

Il avait mis ça au point avec les Gryffondors – qui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la pire des tortures (les chatouilles), lui avaient refilé plus d'un bon tuyau – et Potter était bel et bien séquestré par lui. Rien de bien méchant, seulement une impossibilité complète de quitter l'aile du Manoir où ils étaient sans l'autorisation de Drago, qui serait prévenu chaque fois que le brun tenterait de partir.

Et selon Drago, il aurait déjà dû entendre la sonnerie briseuse de tympans qui devait le prévenir. Ça faisait une heure qu'il avait laissé Harry dans sa chambre et le brun était un Gryffondor. Donc, c'était dans la logique des choses qu'il ait déjà trouvé un plan foireux et se soit jeté dedans la tête la première.

Le blond reposa son livre et alla passer un œil par la faible ouverture de la porte de Harry. Voyant que le brun n'était pas dans sa chambre, il rentra dedans et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il toqua doucement sans obtenir de réponse. Il réitéra son geste plus fortement et appela le brun. Toujours sans réponse, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte puis, la trouvant verrouillée, se précipita dans le salon, attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort explosif sur cette foutue-porte-qui-ne-voulait-pas-simplement-s'ouvrir et entra dans la pièce.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la baignoire où trainait le brun, semblant dormir. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé après le boucan fait par Drago en pulvérisant la pièce et que ses lèvres étaient un peu trop bleues au goût du blond. D'un geste, il fit venir à lui une serviette alors qu'il s'empressait de sortir Harry de l'eau et de l'y envelopper. Lorsque sa main tâta son cou et sentit un pouls battre, il souffla de soulagement. Il lança un sortilège de réchauffement sur le brun et le prit dans ses bras pour le frictionner, le tout en le portant vers son lit.

Là, il le glissa sous les couvertures et relança encore une fois le sortilège avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine du brun, toujours aussi froide. Il grimaça avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se glisser lui aussi dans le lit et de serrer le Gryffondor contre lui, sachant que le moyen le plus efficace pour le réchauffer rapidement et ne pas avoir à le renvoyer à Sainte Mangouste une heure après qu'il soit arrivé chez lui était le contact physique avec une autre personne. Bon, le must c'était aussi le contact direct, donc sans leurs fringues. Cependant, même si Drago voulait bien faire des efforts, comme serrer le brun dans ses bras en allant presque jusque l'étouffer, il était hors de question qu'il se foute à poil contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre Potter chez lui ?

* * *

><p>Harry émergea doucement en constatant plusieurs choses. Déjà, il constatait et pensait comme s'il accordait à ces points une quelconque importance. Ensuite, il n'était plus dans son bain, mais dans son lit. Et avec quelqu'un de collé à lui dans ce lit, alors que sa nudité n'était couverte que par une serviette. Et dernier point, il avait chaud, alors qu'il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre étincelle de chaleur depuis des mois. Il gigota en faisant émerger un grognement du corps derrière lui qui s'éveilla à son tour.<p>

« Putain Potter, j'ai rien contre tes tentatives de suicide, mais pas chez moi ok ? Tu refais ça et c'est moi qui te tue. » Grommela Drago en se levant, jetant un sortilège sur Harry pour s'assurer de son état et sortant de la pièce.

Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il s'était foutu dans cette galère. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire que Potter avait réagi à sa présence à Sainte Mangouste, il aurait pu être tranquille en ce moment. Au lieu de ça, il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre et se retrouvait désormais Potter-sitter, avec un Potter aux tendances suicidaires marquées. Il se massa les tempes en espérant faire rapidement reparler le brun pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser et être tranquille. Certes, une partie de lui avait été contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire pendant ce mois de congé forcé, mais il préférait encore être triste à s'en bourrer la gueule tous les jours plutôt que veiller sur Potter.

Il voulait que Potter guérisse, puis déguerpisse. Un Potter dans cet état, ça n'allait pas. Potter c'était celui qui se jetait dans les ennuis, qui s'engueulait avec lui à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Drago ne voulait pas de ce Potter quasi-muet et presque amorphe, il voulait l'entendre.

Le blond se releva, ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et s'approcha de la commode au fond de la pièce. S'arrêtant en face, il ferma douloureusement les yeux en passant la main sur la photo de sa mère. Elle lui manquait tant... Il était sûr qu'elle aurait su le conseiller. Elle lui aurait donné quelques idées, il les aurait appliquées et Potter irait sûrement mieux. Laissant glisser une larme, il appuya son front contre le bord du meuble.

Harry, qui entrait dans la pièce, se figea à la vue de cette scène. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce Manoir, obliger le blond à parler, mais son désarroi était tellement touchant. Pourquoi la tristesse de Malefoy le touchait-elle, alors que les suppliques de ses amis le laissaient de marbre ?

Mu par son instinct, il s'avança et rejoignit le blond en quelques enjambées. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Drago et le serra contre lui, cherchant à lui communiquer par des gestes tout son soutien.

Tressaillant, le blond se redressa puis se retourna d'un bond et se laissa glisser dans son étreinte. Sans laisser s'échapper une seule autre larme, Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et le serra encore plus contre lui. Il avait besoin de contacts, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Même si sa mère n'était plus là et que sa compagnie était Potter, au moins il n'était pas seul. Sans vraiment le vouloir, le visage caché, il chuchota :

« Parle-moi, Potter. »

Harry ferma les yeux à l'entente de cette supplique. L'une de ses mains se mit en mouvement et caressa doucement le dos de Malefoy, pour le consoler. Il garda le silence, mais, encore une fois, il eut étrangement chaud.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il estima qu'assez de temps était passé pour que Malefoy dorme, Harry sortit de son lit. Il passa dans le salon et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit, passant sur le balcon. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et observa le ciel étoilé.<p>

Il laissa ses yeux courir d'une lueur à l'autre, les nommant intérieurement. C'est Sirius qui lui avait appris les noms de chaque étoile, les rares soirs qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. À chaque fois, il finissait par, selon lui, "la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus lumineuse, la plus connue, la plus merveilleuse... L'étoile Moi !". L'étoile Sirius. L'astre le plus brillant du ciel après le Soleil. Celle qui ne faisait que rappeler à Harry ses faiblesses.

Il avait tué un homme, et provoqué la mort de tant d'autres. Sirius était mort par sa faute. Voldemort avait fait assassiner des moldus par sa faute. Il avait trop de sang sur ses mains pour vivre. Il ne voulait pas vivre. Il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il voulait juste une vie fade, sans goût, sans rien, jusqu'à ce que la mort l'en arrache.

Cette vie, il l'avait eu. Puis Malefoy était venu, et maintenant il ne l'avait plus. Il détacha ses yeux brillants de larmes du ciel et rentra brusquement dans le salon, faisant claquer la porte. Il voulait retrouver son quotidien inintéressant de l'hôpital. Il voulait cesser de ressentir, parce que ça l'obligeait à penser et que ses pensées revenaient toujours au même point. Il voulait oublier à jamais. Il s'assit sur le canapé et remonta ses genoux sous son menton dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger ; son mal était en lui, il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Il posa ses yeux sur les flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. Dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait, les flammes lui faisaient mal. Tant mieux. Il préférait mille fois la souffrance physique à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à son passé.

Drago fut réveillé par un bruit subit et se leva en sursaut. Il attrapa sa baguette et sortit doucement de sa chambre, aux aguets. Son regard tomba sur le brun, assit au fond du sofa, une tristesse immense inscrite sur le visage. Le blond posa sa baguette sur un meuble et s'approcha en douceur d'Harry. Il s'assit à côté de lui sans qu'il ne réagisse et porta une main à sa joue. Harry fit un bond et remarqua alors sa présence, le regardant d'un air effrayé. Il recula vivement et s'éloigna de Drago aussi loin que le lui permettaient les accoudoirs.

Drago poussa un soupir en voyant l'expression de peur et, toujours, de chagrin qui marquait le visage du brun. Il s'approcha doucement et posa à nouveau ses mains autour du visage d'Harry, le regardant doucement.

« Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Chuchota-t-il.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux.

« Je.. Je ne peux pas. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque « Tu ne comprendrais pas. C'est trop.. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Hoqueta-t-il.

Les mains de Drago caressèrent ses joues avec tendresse pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit, ravi de l'entendre parler.

« Potter, c'est à moi que tu parles. Je peux comprendre. Dis moi tout. » Affirma le blond.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se jeta contre lui et s'agrippa à lui en pleurant. Drago referma ses bras autour de son corps et le tint contre lui le temps que ses sanglots se calment. Après cela, il prit la parole.

Avec difficultés, mais étrangement à l'aise entre les bras du blond, il expliqua ce qu'il ressentait. Comment d'après lui, il était responsable de la mort des victimes des Mangemorts, parce qu'il avait été incapable de se défendre à la fin de sa quatrième année et que c'était de sa faute si Voldemort était revenu. Comment il était responsable des vies perdues lors de la Grande Bataille à Poudlard, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entrainer autant de monde dans son combat. Comment il s'en voulait d'avoir aimé des gens, qui avaient été assassinés juste pour leurs liens avec lui ; Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Fred, Maugrey... Et surtout, comment il se sentait d'avoir tué Voldemort. Même si ce n'était plus un homme, c'était une vie. Il avait tué, il avait noircit son âme et ne pouvait pas vivre avec cela. C'était trop dur de se lever chaque matin en sachant que sa main avait abattu quelqu'un. Trop dur d'imaginer un futur, une vie, une famille ou des enfants. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa noirceur à d'autres. Il ne voulait pas imposer à ceux qu'il aimait cette partie de son âme totalement corrompue par son acte. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus vivre.

Lorsqu'il eu fini son récit, Drago sécha lentement les larmes qui coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues puis ancra son regard aux yeux émeraude.

« Potter, tu n'es pas responsable. Regarde dans mes yeux. Tu avais quatorze ans lorsqu'Il est revenu, tu étais bien trop jeune pour pouvoir te défendre contre les forces à son service. Tu n'es pas responsable des trop nombreuses victimes de ses serviteurs. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne tuaient que par ordre de leur maître ? Ils aimaient tuer, c'est pour cela qu'il le faisait. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort des gens que tu aimais, ils savaient parfaitement quels dangers les attendaient et ils faisaient tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est aussi cela qui en faisait des cibles. Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de ceux tombés au combat, ils ne se battaient pas pour toi mais pour eux, pour leurs vies, leurs avenirs, leurs rêves et leur liberté. Jamais tu n'aurais pu les en empêcher, ils sont morts libres et cela vaut mille fois mieux que de vivre opprimé. Et surtout Potter, sache que tu n'es pas un assassin. Voldemort s'est tué lui même. En choisissant la voie des Ténèbres, en tuant, en divisant son âme, en te choisissant pour adversaire, en te lançant l'Avada. Que ce soit de ta main ou d'une autre, il aurait fallu qu'il meure. Une prophétie a désigné ton bras, mais sache que ton âme est pure, que tu n'es pas un assassin. C'est ta baguette qui a renvoyé le sort, c'est ton cœur et l'amour que tu portes en toi qui ont détruit Voldemort. Tu l'as tué, mais sans l'avoir vraiment fait, Potter. Tu n'es pas noir, tu n'es pas contaminé par le côté sombre de la magie. Tes amis ne risquent rien à passer du temps avec toi, tu ne les mets pas en danger. Cette guerre a déjà volé une partie de ta vie, Potter, ne la laisse pas te prendre ce qu'il en reste. Vis, Potter. »

Les yeux verts s'animèrent doucement au fur et à mesure que le blond parler, sans qu'Harry n'esquisse un geste. Lorsque Drago eut terminé, il ne bougea toujours pas puis, sous le regard gris interrogatif, il souffla quelques mots :

« J'ai peur. »

Drago lui adressa un sourire doux puis se releva et alla chercher sa baguette. Il désactiva les protections mises autour du brun puis lui tendit la main. Les yeux remplis de questions, Harry l'attrapa et le suivit sur le balcon. Là, le blond lança un_ Accio_ et un balai vint rapidement jusqu'à eux. Drago fit signe à Harry d'y prendre place, ce qu'il fit en tremblant, puis se plaça derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Potter, mais en quelques mois le monde n'a pas changé. Les gens seront toujours à t'idolâtrer, les politiciens seront toujours aussi pourris et tu feras toujours un aussi bon joueur de Quidditch. Prends ce balai Potter, vole et prouve-toi à toi même que, même si tu as peur de vivre à nouveau et de te sentir en vie, tu es capable de le faire. »

Harry hocha la tête sans être réellement assuré et posa ses mains sur le manche en bois. Il prit une grande inspiration et tapa du pied pour décoller. D'un mouvement, il fit s'écarter le balai du Manoir et s'élança dans les airs, tout d'abord faiblement, puis s'assurant et prenant de la vitesse. Ils volèrent longtemps, Harry reprenant peu à peu confiance et souriant, sans toutefois se lancer dans de grandes figures acrobatiques qui feraient pâlir de peur n'importe qui d'un peu sensé. Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, Harry fit redescendre le balai vers une petite clairière enneigée pas loin du Manoir et s'y posa.

Il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et Drago le rejoignit après avoir relancé son balai au Manoir grâce à un sort. Ils observèrent en silence le soleil se lever tranquillement, le ciel prendre des tons légèrement orangés avant de laisser place à un ciel bleu qui annonçait une belle journée. Lorsque Drago sentit Harry frissonner contre lui, il se releva et lui tendit encore une fois sa main.

« Tu es ici pour guérir, Potter, alors même si ça paraît étrange venant de moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Moins tu restes ici, mieux je me porterais. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui démentait ses mots.

Le même sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun, qui accepta la main tendue et se releva. Drago passa devant pour le guider vers le Manoir. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige puis se rendit compte que le brun n'était plus derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir où il se trouver mais se prit une boule de neige dans la tête. Un rire échappa à Harry alors que les yeux gris le foudroyaient du regard. Drago s'approcha et se jeta brusquement sur lui pour le faire tomber.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, Potter. » Lui souffla-t-il en feintant la colère.

Le brun garda un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Sinon quoi, Malefoy ? »

Drago laissa tomber la fausse colère et fit voir à son adversaire son amusement.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais attend toi au pire, on n'attaque pas un Malefoy sans en payer le prix. »

Harry rit de nouveau puis soudainement échangea leurs positions.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, Malefoy. » Susurra-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du blond.

Les yeux de Drago quittèrent ceux d'Harry une seconde et dévièrent vers le bas, s'animant d'une lueur étrange. La respiration du brun s'accéléra lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui faisait briller cette étincelle dans les yeux gris, c'était ses lèvres. Puis le regard de Drago remonta dans le sien et la lueur s'intensifia.

« Je.. Merci. » Murmura alors Harry, brisant le silence « Merci de faire ça pour moi, merci de.. »

Un des doigt de Drago se plaça sur sa bouche et lui coupa la parole.

« Potter, tais-toi. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Harry sourit doucement. Le blond était un peu paradoxal, mais bon, il ferait avec. Pour le moment, il avait chaud. Drago gémit doucement en sentant Harry répondre à son baiser et une pensée réussit à traverser son cerveau embrumé : le brun allait peut-être mieux, mais tant qu'il n'en était pas totalement certain, il allait le garder séquestré.


End file.
